


I dream of meme-y

by Ninja_bnny



Category: da moni
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_bnny/pseuds/Ninja_bnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first heard of her, your heart stopped. You knew she was the one. Your one true love. Your meme queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This for you da moni/ gayro-chan. Enjoy.

You've heard rumors about her. Heard stories. But you couldn't believe your ears when your boss called the whole company in for an emergency meeting. "As you all know, this company has been thriving. Stocks are skyrocketing, and we're expanding like never before.", your boss calmly explains. "But... the company is currently facing a serious crisis." He hesitates before turning to face everyone directly. "The company... Is running dangerously low on memes." You feel dread settle in the pit of your stomach. The last time this happened, it was almost three years ago. The company almost had to close down, and you, being a rookie, would be on the bottom of the food chain, the first to get fired. You panicked, and ran to the bathroom. You didn't want to stick around and get fired. When you finally came out of the company bathroom, you started trudging back to your office, fearing the worst. But, when you passed by two of your co-workers, you happened to hear their conversation."I can't believe we got to witness that." " I know, me neither. She was like nothing I'd ever seen before." Confused, you ran to your closest friend, who joined the company the same year as you. "Angel, what the hell just happened?", you ask, confused. "You didn't see her?" He asked, a quizzical look on his face. "Angel, who is 'her'?" You start to grow impatient with him. "Her. The meme provider. Watching her was... Like nothing I'd ever seen." A dreamy look crossed his face, and he stared out into the distance. You went home that day, and searched her on Google. The more you read about her, the more you fell in love. It had been three years since that day, and when you realized what running low on memes meant from the company meant, you felt something different. Dread was quickly replaced by a new feeling... Excitement. You would finally get to see her in person. The love of your life. Everyone grows silent as they hear a quiet knock on the door. Your head whips around, and you see the door open slowly. A woman wearing a black and white suit and sunglasses slowly steps in. You hear her high heels quietly move across the floor. As soon as you caught the first glimpse of her, you quickly put your head down to hide the blush rapidly spreading across your cheeks. Click - click -click. The clicking suddenly stops and you slowly lift your head up. She lightly sets down her laptop on the desk directly in front of you. You see her remove her sunglasses, and gently set them on the desk. "Now," she speaks, quietly but authoritatively, "Shall we begin?"


	2. The invitatiton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who for some reason happens to stumble across this godforsaken fic, here are the links to the memes mentioned so you're not horribly confused. If that's even possible.
> 
> Moon base alpha :http://youtu.be/Hv6RbEOlqRo
> 
> Turtle: http://youtu.be/eeeqrM8NkYw

You can't take your eyes off of her. Her long, dark brown hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, not a single silky strand out of place. She is entirely focused on her work, fingers flying across the keyboard with amazing accuracy. She suddenly stops, having reached the correct file. She gently turns the laptop around, and her eyes snap up. She scans the room, until she meets your gaze. It's like looking into melting chocolate, you think. Her eyes widen slightly, and she suddenly looks away. Was that... A hint of blush creeping across her face? No, no, it can't be. Why would she be attracted to somebody like you? She clears her throat and reaches over to play the video. As soon as she presses play you hear "aeiou" and "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu". Of course, the moon base alpha simulation video. A classic. You can see everyone around you breathe a sigh of relief. She clearly knows what she's doing. But you're not concentrated on that. You can't seem to tear your eyes off of her. She was too captivating, too radiant. In her prime, doing what she loves. Your boss is relaxing now that he saw that the meme-o-meter on the side of the doorframe was going up. The company would not collapse. But frankly, at this point, you didn't care if the company went down and everyone lost their jobs. You just wanted to be with her. As the video ended, you look over and see that the meme-o-meter is only half full. She seemed to notice that as well, because she turned her laptop around, and started to type again. After a couple of seconds, a satisfied look crossed her face, and she turned the laptop around once more. That meme would be a tough act to follow. Then you heard the music. The turtle scooting its butt in water video! What a twist! But it seemed to be working as the meme-o-meter filled up quickly. She smiled and slowly closed the laptop. She put her sunglasses back on, and confidently strolled out of the room without saying anything. You ran after her. You had to ask her, even rejection is better than not doing anything. "Hey!", you shouted, panting and catching your breath as you came face to face with her. "Yes?", she asked, turning around briskly. "May I help you?" You blush furiously as as turns and faces you. "Ummmm... I was just wondering... Uh- I mean- would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" You see confusion cross her face and turn red up to your ears. "I'm so sorry, I'll leave now." You idiot! She probably doesn't even like coffee! Stupid stupid stu- "Hey!", she yells, grabbing your arm as you turn away, ready to run back to your office. "I- I'd really like that." She gives a small smile. "So u-uh, what's your name then?", you ask nervously. "My name is da moni. What's yours?" "I'm reader." "Well Reader-san," she quietly said. "I look forward to our coffee date." She turns around and walks out of the building. You can hear her heels again as she walks out. Click-click-click. You smile. You have a feeling that this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why


	3. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get your coffee date with your meme queen. But what will happen after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.... If you know what I ... Meme

You can't wait for your date. Saturday morning, you hop out of bed, butterflies in your stomach. You glance over at the alarm clock sitting on your bedside table. The bold red numbers read 6:30 AM. Normally on your day off you wouldn't have the willpower to drag yourself out of bed, but today you couldn't sleep. You were too excited. You hopped in the shower, and throughly cleansed your body. You didn't want to smell horrible for your date with the meme queen. You quickly got out of the shower and dried yourself off. You needed to find the perfect outfit for your date. Suit and tie? No, no that's what she wore on the first day you saw her. That would be creepy af. You quickly became frustrated, but then... You had an idea. The perfect outfit. You sprinted downstairs into the basement and threw the miscellaneous cardboard boxes to the side, until you found it. A small green tote, hiding in the back of all the clutter. You opened it, and knew you made the right choice. Your hand-sewn Pepe suit, lovingly made three years ago after you had first heard of her. You carefully stepped into the green fabric, zipped up the front, and pulled the hood over your head. You breathed a sigh of relief. It fit perfectly. When you got back upstairs, it was 8:30 AM. Time to head out for your date at the local coffee shop. You instantly spotted her in the back corner of the cafe. You could feel everybody's eyes boring into you, but you didn't care. You locked eyes with her, and strolled confidently up to the table she was sitting at. "Hello Reader-san," she murmured. "How are you today? I um... Couldn't help but admire your outfit. It's lovely." She turned away, beginning to get embarrassed. "Thank you da moni. I... Wore it especially for you. I thought you would like it." You felt a sense of pride in your fashion choice as she gave you a small smile. "I appreciate the sentiment Reader-san. You know I really like you. I really... do." You were about to say something when you were interrupted by the waitress coming up to take your order. "What can I get you?" She quietly asked. "I'll have a double half-caf mochachino with a double shot of espresso in a can with purple food coloring." The waitress quickly scribbled down your order. "And for you miss?" She turned to face da moni. "Just a black coffee please." "Alright, I'll put your orders in now." She strolled by the coffee bar. "One black coffee and one meme special!" She yelled to the barista. "Got it." The barista turned and started making the coffees. "Like I was saying," you turned back to da moni."I was uh... I was wondering if maybe you would want to come back to my apartment after this?" You shyly asked her. "I may just take you up on your offer..." She murmured with a shy glance your way. This day was going to be... Eventful to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no


	4. The incedent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get back to your apartment and things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More meme references cause I'm trash
> 
> Careless whispers nightcore : http://youtu.be/-UAYwiU8vPQ

After you finish drinking your double half-caf mochachino with a double shot of espresso in a can with purple food coloring and da moni finishes drinking her black coffee, you reach over and whisper in her ear. "So... Are you ready to blow this lemonade stand?" You murmur. "Yes," she quickly replies. "Yes, let's go right now." As you leave you chuck a bag full of quarters at the waitress. "Keep the change!" You yell at her as you smoothly stride out of the coffee shop. You hail a taxi. After the quick ride back to your apartment, you have her sit on your big ass couch. "Why don't I go turn on some music?" You murmur seductively as you slip into the other room where you keep your stereo. You rummage around in your basket of floppy disks until you find the perfect one. It's marked "CWN". Perfect for the occasion. You shove the floppy disk in the stereo, and you hear it. Careless whispers nightcore. As you walk back in to the living room, you see that da moni looks a bit distressed. "Why is the entire cast of clannad here?" She furiously whispers to you. "They just kinda...show up whenever I play this floppy disc. Just ignore them." You stretch over towards her and your faces are barely millicentemeters apart. You lean in and...

 

 

"YO WTF IS GOIN ON HERE!" Rick Astley suddenly bursts through your front door! You see da moni gasp. "Rick!" She was so angry she was shaking and her whole fuckin body was like red bro it was crazy. "I thought I told you we were done!" Rick Astley crossed your floor in a single stride. "I can't forget about you gayro-chan! I still love you and your memes!" He screams. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME IN FRONT OF READER-SAN!" She says furiously. "Fine gayro-chan. I will be back though." He storms out. She turns to you, visibly relived. "He's finally gone." She sighs. You turn away, the top half of your face going totally dark like when the anime characters get like mad or some shit. "I can't believe you used to be with Rick Astley, and you didn't tell me." You said quietly. "No, no! Nothing's happening between me and him! I swear!" She pleads, tears in her eyes. You storm out, seething. "Please! Don't go!" You don't care anymore. You storm out into the pouring rain, tears streaming down your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a beacon of sin


	5. The conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling finale to the 5 part series. Will Da moni and Reader get back together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece of crap is finally done thank god

You walk into your friend Allison's bar sopping wet. This is where you regularly come to drown your sorrows in alcohol because you're emotionally incapable of dealing with your life problems like a normal person. Honestly you don't even know how she got her liquor license, she's only 15 but... Whatever. You don't give it too much thought. "Hey Reader, what the hell happened?You're soaked! Come into the bar, I'll get you a kool-aid and vodka." She says. Wow. It's actually kind of pitiful she already knows your favorite drink. You come here way too much. "So what happened?" She inquires with a concerned look on her megane-clad face. "I thought you had your date with da moni today?" "I did." You said flatly. The look on her face said she wasn't going to push the issue, but you open up to her anyways. "I found out... That she used to be with Rick Astley." You said quietly. "And?" She asked further. "What happened after that?"   
"I stormed out of my own apartment."  
"Ok let me get this straight. You left da moni all alone in your apartment."  
"Uh-huh."  
"All because she used to date Rick Astley."  
"Yup."  
"Dude... You're kind of a dick. This is why your only friends are me and Angel."  
"But she used to date Rick Astley!"  
"SO?"  
"I guess you have a point there." You sighed. You down the rest of your kool-aid and vodka and throw a five on the counter. "I'm going to go apologize. I have to make things right." You left the bar with a confident smile on your face. You walk back in the direction of your apartment, where you find da moni balled up in the corner of an ally. "Hey... Da moni? I'm... Really sorry for being a dick back there. I don't care about your past. All that matters is the present. So... Will you forgive me?" You ask shyly. She turns to you, tears of joy sparkling in her eyes. "Yes, I forgive you." She smiles. "There's someplace I want to take you," you say. "Come with me." You walk up the the roof of your apartment building. "Look , the sun is setting," you whisper. "Isn't it beautiful?" You both sit in silence next to each other just looking at the sunset covered in a grimy layer of city smog. She rests her head on your shoulder. "Hey reader-san?" She asks. "Yes?" You ask back, redness spreading across your face. "Um, you can call me by my first name if you want." She says, blush overtaking her face too. "O-ok," you stutter. "Then gayro-chan? You can um... Drop the san, if you'd like."   
"Ok Reader." She smiles, and you know that you are finally happy.

 

 

TWO MONTHS LATER  
Reader and Gayro-Chan are together 5evr they're my otp  
Angel moved in with Reader and Gayro-chan because he lost his job and subsequently his apartment after he got fired for meme embezzlement  
Allison is still a megane

 

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I h8 myself


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more story cause why Tf not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter cause Gavin is a thing now

It had been 4 months since you had been thrown in jail for meme embezzlement. 'Damn it Angel!' You think to yourself. 'How could I have let this happen?' You were sure you wouldn't get caught, and why would you? You had been discreetly embezzling memes from the company for years now, and you have no idea how you got caught. As soon as the judge saw you, he immediately pronounced you guilty. Kind of a half-assed trial, you thought. Oh well. I guess he didn't like your face or some shit like that. Your last cell mate had requested a transfer as soon as he hard what you had done. "That's right bitch, run away! B)" you yelled as the guard took him out of your cell. But yesterday the guard informed you that you would be having a new cell mate today. 'Must be a newbie', you think. 'No one would be stupid enough to accept a transfer to my cell that knows me.' The guard brought in your new cellmate. "Konichiwa! Watashi wa Gavin. Hajimemashite!" He said with a large smile. 'Oh great, a weeaboo.' You think. You had already had enough of his crap, so you threw him out the window that was suddenly there for some reason. You suppose that you would remain without a cell mate forever probs.

 

 

The end (for real I promise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I s2g I'm done for real now

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash


End file.
